


The Liars

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer is a therapist, Lucifer lost his memory and has no ideas about his powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't trust the words fine, or okay, or good anymore. Not when patients lie, especially patients like Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Liars

    No one ever told him that fine was another things people would say when asked how they were. No one ever told him that, but no one remembers either. You always hear people say, “I’m okay,” or, “I’m good.” They never mention fine as a word people would lie about how they feel.

    Usually, he hears it as such, “I’m fine doc, really! I think this is really helping!” They like to lie. He knows that now. He knows not to trust the words fine, or okay, or good. They aren’t trust-worthy words. He learned that the hard way.

    Of course, some patients really are fine, or good, or okay. Some of them are on the track to recovery. He does have the liars though; people like Sam Winchester. Now, Sam was his biggest liar. Sam would come in every once in a while; the longest he went without a visit was two months before he told Sam that he had to come in for a meeting. Sam was his biggest liar, and his biggest mystery. He carried guilt, the specific kind of guilt was hard to pinpoint. He had trust issues, he had a martyr complex. His eyes seemed to be filled with deep sadness. He also seemed to recognize him. Maybe, before he lost his memory, Sam and he knew each other. Maybe they were friends, close enough to be brothers. But, that didn’t make sense. Sam looked at him and he saw love, deep love in those eyes. Maybe that’s why Sam listened so well to him.

    He heard the rumblings of the car Sam always arrived in and smiled. Maybe Sam would be more open today. Of course, he doubted it, but he always hoped. He walked out of his office and went to greet Sam. He would figure out Sam, he had to. It was his job as Sam’s therapist to help the man. He would help him.

    “Hello Sam,” he said, shaking the man’s hand once he was close enough and giving him a small smile.

    Sam returned the smile and replied, “Hello Dr. Lucifer.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about continuing this, but I have no idea where to go from here. It's a small drabble for now.


End file.
